(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
As an example of the related art, there is an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a continuous sheet such as a roll sheet or continuous-form paper.
In an image forming apparatus, a paper jam that is a phenomenon in which a recording material becomes jammed in a transport path of a transport module, along which recording materials are to be transported, may sometimes occur in, for example, an image forming operation. In the case where such a paper jam occurs in an image forming apparatus, in order to continue an image forming operation, a recording material that has become jammed needs to be removed from the image forming apparatus. An example of a method for removing a recording material, which has become jammed, from a transport module is to pull out the transport module from an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording material such as a continuous sheet or a sheet having a long length, the recording material having a length in a transport direction longer than that of a transport module, in the case where a paper jam occurs in the transport module, the ends of the recording material are respectively positioned upstream and downstream of the transport module. Thus, for example, when the transport module is pulled out from an apparatus body in a state where the recording material is not clamped by a fixing member and a pressure member that are provided in the transport module, there is a case where the recording material is pulled out toward the side on which the apparatus body is present and rubbed against the fixing member or the pressure member. In the case where the recording material is rubbed against the fixing member or the pressure member, there is a probability that scratches will be formed on a surface of the fixing member or the pressure member.